


Life and Lemons

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sex in a Barn, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, team bonding exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The conference in the UK was put off for a week. Instead of flying back to America the Avengers decided to make the most of it. Steve never thought that he'd run into Batroc the Leaper.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Team Bonding” [D5] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)
> 
> For best results make sure work skin is on. Hover mouse over underlined text for translation.

Steve runs through the tall grass of the field, a huge grin on his face.

The conference in the UK was put off for a week. Instead of flying back to America the Avengers decided to make the most of it. They found a couple of large fields, with permission of the owners, to use for some team bonding and training. The area was huge.

They were currently playing a game of tag. While most of the fields were fairly open, the space was large enough to level the playing field in a way that was a little different to the Avenger’s training facility. It was a great opportunity and they were all very excited. There was no limit on using their abilities, it was all out.

Currently, Clint was it. Steve had chosen to put as much distance between Clint and himself as possible, running to the far end of the playing field. He runs at full speed, the wind ringing harshly in his ears, grinning manically. It felt good. To run, to laugh and play. He pushes down the want to whoop for joy, knowing that would give away his location.

Steve spies a barn at the far end of the field. Perfect.

He ducks into a large barn. He closes the doors behind him and looks around the space for a good place to hide.

Right in front of him was a large flatbed trailer and a steel blue tractor. The right side of the barn was sectioned into a row of cubicles with rolling doors. The left held a huge racks of tools and tractor parts along the wall. Along the far back was stakes upon stacks of square hay bales.

Steve takes a step forward towards the cubicles, curious. If they were clean, they could be a great hiding space. If not, he will duck behind a few of the bales.

A throat clears above him. Steve quickly looks up.

There, sitting in the rafters, is Batroc the leaper. The man smiles down at him, his legs swinging back and forth. C'est mon jour de chance, the man says, “Ça fait trop longtemps, mon capitaine.

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Batroc?” Steve asks, drawing his shield close and backing up.

“Eh bien, si vous demandez…” Batroc says, his grin widening. “Je te veux, capitaine”

Steve frowns, confused and frustrated. He could tell as much that Batroc ‘wanted him’ but why? What did Batroc want with him? Why did Batroc come all the way here just to find him, why go through all the effort? And maybe most importantly: How do the man find him? “Que voulez-vous dire? Quel est ton jeu?”

Batroc jumps down from the rafters, landing with little sound on his toes.“Pas de jeu.” he says

Steve fights back a groan. This was getting nowhere fast. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux?” he asks, frustration clear in his voice.

“Comme je l'ai dit. Vous.” Batroc stalks over to him with confident steps.

“Moi?” Steve asks, confused, backing up.

Batroc stops in front of Steve. He runs his hands over the rim of the shield. “Je veux te vénérer. vous lécher partout. Harponner ma langue dans ton cul.” Steve’s breath hitches embarrassingly at the man’s words. “Je veux te faire pleurer mon nom. Pour vous réclamer. Pour vous submerger de plaisir. Votre corps est fait pour être travaillé, capitaine. Je veux faire hurler ton corps de joie.”

His pants were uncomfortably tight now, his member hard and throbbing. He couldn’t be doing this. He had to turn around a leave. This wasn’t the time, probably never was the best time.

Batroc walks over to him, crowding him against the barn door, the man’s arm resting against right beside his head on the door. The mercenary gives him a sharp smile

“Nous sommes dans une grange, mon capitaine. Laissez-nous baiser comme des bêtes”

Steve swallows hard. He could feel the sweat beading down the back of his neck.

Boldly Bartoc grabs hold of his waist and brings their hips together. He can feel Batroc’s hard length against his own. Batroc leans in, his lips just brushing his and whispers  “Eh bien, capitaine? Que dîtes-vous?"

“Eh bien, je pense que j'ai du temps à perdre.” Steve says, giving Batroc a coy smile, deciding to go along with this. “Mon équipe ne me trouvera pas avant au moins 30 minutes.”

“Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?” And like that, all bets were off.

Batroc’s lips crashed against his own in a wild, viscous kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  C'est mon jour de chance \- It's my lucky day.  
> Ça fait trop longtemps, mon capitaine \- It's been too long, my captain  
> Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Batroc? \- What do you want, Batroc?  
> Eh bien, si vous demandez \- Well, if you ask...  
> Je te veux, capitaine \- I want you, captain  
> Que voulez-vous dire? Quel est ton jeu? \- What do you mean? What is your game?  
> Pas de jeu \- No game  
> Qu'est-ce que tu veux? \- What do you want?  
> Comme je l'ai dit. Vous.. \- As I have said. You.  
> Moi? \- Me?  
> Je veux te vénérer. Vous lécher partout. Lance ma langue dans ton cul. \- I want to worship you. Lick you everywhere. Spear my tongue in your ass.  
> Je veux te faire pleurer mon nom. Pour vous réclamer. Pour vous submerger de plaisir. Votre corps est fait pour être travaillé, capitaine. Je veux faire hurler ton corps de joie. \- I want to make you cry my name. To claim you. To overwhelm you with pleasure. Your body is made to be worked, captain. I want to make your body scream with joy.  
> Nous sommes dans une grange, mon capitaine. Laissez-nous baiser comme des bêtes. \- We are in a barn, my captain. Let us fuck like beasts.  
> Eh bien, capitaine? Que dis-tu? \- Well, captain? What do you say?  
> Eh bien, je pense que j'ai du temps à perdre. \- Well, I think I have time to waste.  
> Mon équipe ne me trouvera pas avant au moins 30 minutes \- My team won`t find me for at least 30 minutes.  
> Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? \- What are we waiting for?


	2. Chapter 2

Clothing is quickly removed and tossed aside. Hands roam freely, holding, grasping, pinching.

Batroc pulled his by the waste towards the tractor, his mouth never leaving his. Steve gasps into batroc’s mouth as the man nips at his bottom lip.

“Se pencher” Batroc says, pushing him towards the tractor.

Steve obeys. He braces himself against the tractor, getting a good hand hold. He bands over, pushing out his ass towards Batroc, his cock swinging thick and heavy between his legs.

Strong hands grab hold of his hips. His cock throbs eagerly in anticipation for wat it to come, arousal sparking though his stomach.

The straw crunches softly as Batroc kneels behind him. The man’s hold of his hips is released in favour of caressing his cheeks. “Beau” Batroc brings his lips down on his left cheek, kissing it softly, his whiskers tickling... making him squirm. The man brings his hands down sharply against his ass, the message clear. Steve fights to stay still.

With one hand Batroc pulls his cheeks apart. A warm tongue is ran down his crack, leaving a wet trail of spit. Steve moans, fighting to keep himself from fucking the air.

Batroc plays with his hole. Filling with a mix of his tongue and fingers. Stretching him wide, splitting him open on his tongue. Steve is nearly beside himself. He is bent over the side of the tractor unable to support his own weight. One hand between his legs stroking himself furiously, moans and pants falling from his lips.

“Baise-moi, s`il te plait”; Steve begs. “Remplis-moi de ta grosse bite”

Batroc laughs behind him, but he sounds just as breathless as he himself was. “Je vous mangerais volontiers toute la journee. Mais malheureusement, nous n`avons pas le temps”

The straw crunches as Batroc picks himself up off the floor. His hands leave Steve’s ass for a moment making him whine. He needed Batroc now. He needed to be filled, overstuffed. “Batroc” he moans, feeling impatient.

The sound of foil taring makes his cock jump in excitement.

Fingers slick with lube fill his hole. Steve whines in disappointment. “Hurry, Batroc. Please” he begs.

“Vilain garcon” Batroc says, spanking his ass. Steve bites down on his lip, his cock was just about ready to burst, but he wanted to cum on Batroc’s cock.

Soon Batroc’s slick fingers are replaced back the thick head of the man’s cock. Steve groans, pushing back against the cock, wanting it inside him.

Batroc grabs his hips and pulls him sharply against him, impaling him on his cock. Steve cries out, nearly coming right there. Pleasure shoots through him, leaving him a panting mess against the side of the tractor.

“Oh fuck” he moans and Batroc starts thrusting, staring a brutal pace. “ooooh Fuuuuuck”

Batroc grabs him by the neck, keeping him pinned against the tractor as he fucks his body.

“Fuck, Batroc, I’m so close.” He says. “Shit”

Batroc reaches around and grabs his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Steve’s world whites out as pleaser overtakes him. He slides done the side of the tractor on to the straw cover floor. Batroc follows, chasing his release.

With a load moan, Batroc cums in his ass, empting his load into the condom. He can feel the man’s cock pulsing in his ass.

They lay beside one another on the floor recovering.

But they don’t have the time to lay around. Soon Batroc picks himself up off the floor. “Your friends will soon.” He says, handing him a cloth he pulls from a pocket in his discarded clothes.

Steve quickly whiles himself down and hands back the cloth. They both quickly get dressed. Batroc pulls him in for one last kiss, one far softer than all the previous.

“Adieu, amant” Batroc says, vaulting up into the rafters and through the widow in the roof.

Steve sighs, fastening his pants. He stumbles over to the hay bales and lays down. ‘ _That was a good fuck_ ’ he thinks to himself. He probably needed that. No. He did. He defiantly had needed that. Steve laughs to himself.

He hears quiet footsteps approaching the barn. Clint. But he couldn’t bring himself to move.

The barn doors swing open. Steve looks up to see Clint standing there looking triumphant.

Clint sighs, looking at him. “You know you could have at least made an effort to hide, man. C’mon. There are plenty of places in here. What’s with the hay bales?”

The man walks a few steps into the barn and wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross, man. Smells like sex in here. Fuck. Tell me you didn’t just jack off in some poor farmer’s barn, Steve”

Steve smiles at him. “I didn’t just jack off in some poor farmer’s barn” he says.

Clint spots the condom wrapper on the floor. “What the fuck, Cap?”

Steve shrugs. “When life gives you lemons…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint groans.

“I ran into someone who I didn’t expect to see. So we made the best of it” he says.

Clint buries his face in his hands and mumbles something he couldn’t understand. Steve laughs regardless. He’s having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  Se pencher \- Bend over  
> Beau \- Beautiful  
> Baise-moi, s'il te plaît \- Fuck me, please  
> Remplis-moi de ta grosse bite \- Fill me up with your big cock  
> Je serais ravi de vous manger toute la journée. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps. \- I would gladly eat you all day. But unfortunately, we don`t have time.  
> Vilain garcon \- Bad boy  
> Adieu, amant \- Farewell, lover
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
